The Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) has standardized a side impact crash test in which a stationary test vehicle is struck on the driver side by a crash cart fitted with a 1,500 kilogram moving deformable barrier (MBD). The MBD has an impact velocity of 50 km/h (31.1 mi/h) and strikes the vehicle on the driver side at a 90 degree angle. In a similar test, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) has developed a New Car Assessment Program (NCAP) side impact crash test in which the MBD has a mass of 1,361 kg and an impact velocity of 61.9 km/h.
A vehicle may include a door, and the door may include an armrest assembly. At least a portion of the armrest assembly may crush in response to a force, such as the IIHS side impact crash test, the NHTSA NCAP side impact crash test, etc.